legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Master Chief
Master Chief (Real Name John -117) is a SPARTAN-II commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. He became one of the most important heroes of the UNSC during the Human-Covenant War . With nearly 30 years of active duty, he is one of the most decorated war veterans in the United Nations Space Command and has earned every know medaln in the UNSC except the Prisoner of War Medallion. He was once Samus Aran's Boyfriend but they broke because their got in the way of their work. When he learned of 343 Gulity's Spark return he was told by his supreior to find the highly known B Team and join up with the team. He followed former children of Megatron member Profion to their ship and met them and after some talk he was alllowed entry into the Team. He also has brought Cortana with him she can give information to Bender and his friends about area's control by the Iron Queen and the best way to take those area's. Master Chief introduces his friends and allies to Cortana who seems to know where the cew has to go to find the 3rd pure Heart and alongside some of the team he goes to find out what she was talking about. Apparently it's revealed that despite him being new to the team, Bender wants MC to mercy kill him when he makes himself mortal and gives up hope or if anything happens to make his life go unrepairingly wrong. The reason why he wants it to be the Chief is because if anyone can make sure Bender's life ends it's the Multi Universe's greatest Super Soldier. Master Chief joins the team in their racing plans although he knows nothing of kart racing. Master Chief then helps the others delay Red Skull and their men with Lizbeth`s help as they also watch Big Boss deal with Red Skull and then gives Cortana to Lizbeth to help her land the ship. He with the others drop the nukes by disabling them on Lizbeth`s authority. Master Chief then helps Bender and co with what Bender calls "mulii layered plans." something his group does. Master Chief like the others learns about the Krabby Patties and wonders why Brain hits Pinky all the time. Out of Nowhere Master Chief saves the girls from Mecha Sally and then makes sure Lizbeth stops Sally as he tells her that Big Boss would be proud if she did. Master Chief finds the last heart in Sally and deducts the obvious. Master Chief knows exactly who he wants to deal with. Master Chief then kills 343 Gulity Spark and manages to make it to Big Boss after Big Boss and the Alpha Team defeats the Patriots. Master Chief then does more good by alerting Asami of her father's escape and then saving Obi Wan and Askoa by dueling Count Dooku and winning. After Totally Mobian Spies Master Chief met his old girl friend Samus Aran and they decide to try again and they will make sure their love won't get in the way of their work.. Before leaving back for home Bender made Master Chief the Master in charge of the team in his and the other M.O.D.A.B's members absende Allies: Docter Catherine Halsey, Cortana, The Arbiter, The Eiltes, Captain Keys, Sargeant Johnson, Miranda Keys, Lord Hood, Samus Aran, All members of The B Team espically Bender and Skipper, Hellboy, Zuko, Cammy White, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, All the Members of The Alpha Team Enemies: The Covenant, The Flood, Gulity Spark 343, The Iron Queen and her allies, Master chief 2.jpg master chief.jpg master chief 1.jpg master chief 3.jpg master chief 4.jpg master chief 5.png master chief 6.png master chief 7.png master chief 8.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Halo Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Cyborgs Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Masked Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Major Members of the B Team